Lucy-sempai
by Luka-sama
Summary: ¿Pero qué pasa cuando una persona explosiva se enamora?¿Peor aún que pasa cuando una persona explosiva se enamora de alguien mayor? ¿Peor aún que lo anterior, que pasa cuando una persona explosiva se enamora de alguien mayor que no sabe que existe? Bueno esto era lo que describía a Natsu Dragneel quien se había enamorado perdidamente de su sempai Lucy.


**Estoy en unas mini vacaciones (tengo tareas así que no son vacaciones) pero quería escribir algo así que espero disfruten de esta historia.**

**Fairy tail no me pertenece.**

**Lucy-sempai**

Es curioso lo complejo que son los sentimientos hacia otra persona. En ocasiones vemos a las madres que dan la vida por sus hijos, lo orgulloso que se muestra un padre cuando ve triunfar a su hijo, las hermosas peleas que muestran los hermanos que nos enseñan que el odio y el amor son una fina línea que se cruza, la amistad entre chicos y chicas. Pero entre toda esa cantidad de sentimientos existe uno muy especial.

Amor.

Toda persona enamorada es una persona diferente a la que es comúnmente, se pone nerviosa junto a esa persona normal, actúa de forma impulsiva, se ve más feliz o por el contrario se transforma en momentos por las hormonas…existen muchas cosas que hace el amor. Una de ellas es cambiar a alguien calmado a una persona que grita el amor desde el parque más concurrido.

¿Pero qué pasa cuando una persona explosiva se enamora?

¿Peor aún que pasa cuando una persona explosiva se enamora de alguien mayor?

¿Peor aún que lo anterior que pasa cuando una persona explosiva se enamora de alguien mayor que no sabe que existe?

Bien esta es la historia de un chico explosivo de la academia Fairy tail.

Nombre: Natsu Dragneel.

Edad: 17 años

Promedio: un milagro que haya pasado hasta el momento.

Notas profesores: el chico más explosivo y ruidoso que no deja dar la clase.

Bien nuestro protagonista no es un estudiante modelo, pero nadie quita que Natsu es uno de esos chicos que logran dejar una impresión difícil de olvidar. Natsu era un chico que siempre sonreía y apoyaba a sus amigos en cualquier momento. Era como una llama de esperanza que hacía que lo imposible se volviera posible.

Pero bueno…

Comenzando con la historia podremos entender más del problema de nuestro explosivo peli rosa.

* * *

Era un receso normal, en una hora normal del almuerzo, en un día normal de clases de la academia Fairy tail. Todos los alumnos estaban comiendo entre los típicos grupos de amistades, otros veían Facebook desde sus celulares y algunos otros hacían tonterías como todo grupo normal de Fairy tail.

Aunque hoy la excepción era una.

Sentado en su pupitre cerca de la ventana se observaba a Natsu Dragneel quien mantenía la vista fija en un punto fuera del aula, portaba el uniforme de forma algo desarreglada por su anterior pelea con su amigo/rival Gray, también tenía en su cuello la inseparable bufanda que su papa le dio desde niño. Su cuerpo estaba lleno de pequeños raspones y sus ojos verde olivo estaban fijos en algo de una forma que hizo que varios se alertaran.

Natsu desde niño era considerado una explosión andante por su habito de meter a todos en problemas y no quedarse quieto ni un segundo, por eso el hecho de verlo tranquilo hace que todos a su alrededor se sientan asustados.

-Estufa andante-

Claro que el único suficientemente estúpido como Gray quien tenía el uniforme puesto algo desarreglado, fue el único que se atrevió a hablarle al Dragneel.

Pero este ni se inmuto por su apodo y no volteo la vista.

Confundido y algo ofendido Gray quien extrañamente ya no portaba su uniforme y solo un bóxer para el disfrute de Juvia su acosadora normal que estaba escondida tras una puerta. Bueno Gray simplemente volteo la mirada al punto desconocido topándose con algo que le saco un suspiro de cansancio.

Fuera del edificio en el que ellos estaban pudo observar tres siluetas. Una mata peli roja que portaba la presidenta de la escuela que daba más miedo que un demonio, otra peli blanca que aunque andaba con una dulce sonrisa podía igualar el aura demoniaca de la presidenta y por último la que probablemente veía Natsu.

Era una chica rubia con el pelo suelto hasta la cintura que portaba su uniforme en perfecto estado, unos ojos castaños y una sonrisa que siempre alegraba a los que les rodeaban. También tenía agregar que las tres se portaban un cuerpo que haría a cualquier hombre babear y a veces incluyéndolo a él.

-Oe estúpido amante del picante-llamo a Natsu quien no se volteo a verlo.

Aun así sabía que estaba prestándole algo de atención.

-Deberías hablarle a Lucy-san-le dijo causando que su amigo/rival gruñera molesto.

Realmente lo entendía en cierta forma.

Lucy Heartfilia era una estudiante que había llegado a Fairy tail hace un año, a pesar del poco tiempo ella se había hecho muy popular en toda la población tanto femenina como masculina, amada por todos y conocida por siempre ayudar a cualquiera. Lamentablemente para ellos la chica estaba en un grado superior logrando ser la compañera de Erza la presidenta estudiantil y Mirajane la secretaria del director. Gracias a ese último hecho ellos no habían podido más que cruzar unas pocas palabras con la rubia.

Pero lo poco que Natsu había hablado con Lucy le había hecho quedarse perdidamente enamorado.

-si nunca hablas con ella no esperes que cambie algo-indico una voz a sus espaldas.

Ambos voltearon a ver dónde estaba Cana una de sus compañeras quien tenía una botella de licor en su mano.

-ya se-gruño Natsu con molestia.

Cana y Gray se vieron de forma cómplice al recordar las veces en las que Natsu quería ir hablarle a Lucy pero extrañamente se ponía muy nervioso.

-Lucy-nee es muy amable siempre está en casa de Mira-nee y es amable conmigo-hablo Lissana uniéndose al grupo.

Como amiga de Natsu ella también sabia las desventuras que el chico había pasado por la atención de la Heartfilia.

Natsu simplemente volvió a gruñir antes de levantarse y salir molesto del salón dejando a sus amigos divertidos al notar el sonrojo en el rostro del chico.

* * *

-después de eso Laxus se cayó en medio de una alcantarilla fue divertido-dijo Mirajane contando la cita que tuvo la noche anterior con el nieto del director.

Erza rio con malicia al igual que Mirajane y Lucy solamente suspiro con lastima recordando a Laxus.

De pronto la rubia se detuvo y volteo a ver uno de los edificios que estaba a su alrededor viendo por la ventana a un chico sin camiseta junto una chica con una botella y la hermana menor de Mirajane.

-Lucy apúrate-

-hai-

* * *

Y esta era la historia de Natsu Dragneel un chico enamorado de su sempai quien no sabía de su existencia o al menos eso pensaba él, después de todo cierta tarde días después es donde la verdadera aventura de ambos se entrelazaría…

Fue un día normal, en un parque normal y en una situación nada normal que ocurrió todo.

Natsu como siempre se había escapado de clases y se había metido en una pelea con unos chicos de otro instituto que la tenía contra Fairy tail, estaba lleno de raspones y heridas, aparte de todo su aura estaba de mal humor y cualquiera que se le acercara debería darse por muerto.

Claro que eso no evito que sentado en el parque un pequeño perrito blanco apareciera frente a él viéndolo con curiosidad.

Le gruño al perro pero este pareció ignorarlo y en cambio le ladro en respuesta.

-Pequeño bastardo-le gruño con enojo y este volvió a ladrar.

Con una vena en su freten lo tomo entre sus manos notando que tenía un pequeño collar con una placa.

Tenía dueño.

Volteo su rostro a todos lados pero nadie parecía saber nada del perrito. Sin nada mejor que hacer se fijó en la dirección que estaba en la placa y se puso en camino de la casa que decía la placa.

Pero como a veces la suerte estaba en su contra una lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza, un automóvil lo empapo en un charco y una señora le tiro una maseta mientras caminaba.

Por esa razón su mal humor se incrementó.

Volteo a ver al perro en sus manos que por algún milagro seguía totalmente limpio. Gruño pensando que al ver al dueño de ese estúpido perro le gritaría hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

En su puta vida volvería hacer esta clase de favores a desconocidos.

Llego a la casa notando con alegría que no quedaba muy lejos que la suya, de esa forma podría irse a dormir temprano y darse un baño para que su padre Igneel no le dijera nada por su apariencia.

Toco la puerta.

Después de escuchar una contestación de adentro espero pacientemente con el perro quien parecía contento de estar en casa.

Claro que esa misma energía provoco que este lo mordiera con fuerza y unas lágrimas se asomaran en su cara por el dolor.

Grandísimo hijo de su mamá.

Estaba por tirar al perro en el suelo y marcharse cuando la puerta se abrió dejándolo sin aire.

No podía estarle pasando algo como esto, el destino se estaba riendo de su desgracia.

-¡PLUE!-grito la voz que lo trajo de vuelta al mundo.

Aun aturdido tomo al perro del mal en sus manos y se los paso a la chica quien lo abrazo con emoción.

Porque si, el destino se estaba burlando en su cara y por esa razón Lucy Heartfilia parecía sr la dueña de ese perro del mal.

Observo detenidamente a la chica que abrazaba al perro entre sus brazos que estaba vestida con un pequeño short y una polera grande de color gris, para su deleite toda su cabellera rubia estaba suelta…se veía hermosa…y él.

Una gota de sudor corrió por su nuca al ver como su apariencia era un total desastre, debido a la pelea que tuvo, la lluvia y lo que trajo traer a ese perro con Lucy.

Después de unos segundos Lucy fue consiente del chico frente a ella y le sonrió con alegría.

-muchas gracias por traer a Plue a casa llevaba desaparecido dos días-le dijo con alegría mientras apretaba al perrito contra su enorme pecho.

Maldito suertudo.

Algo distraído por todo lo que estaba pasando no pudo más que asentir sonrojado.

Estúpidos nervios que lo atacaban al estar frente a ella y que solo con ella no podía hablar.

Un rayo a lo lejos hizo que ella saltara un poco y se percatara del gran torrencial que caía del cielo. Abrió un poco más la puerta y puso a Plue en el suelo quien salió corriendo alegre. Después volteo a ver a Natsu quien no sabía que hacer o decir…y aunque quisiera era probable que no pudiera decir nada.

-pasa por favor la lluvia es muy fuerte y te puedes resfriar-dijo tomándolo de la mano y guiándolo dentro de su departamento.

Totalmente rojo como un tomate y sin poder decir nada se dejó guiar por la chica quien lo sentó en un sillón en su sala.

Una media hora después Natsu se preguntó como había pasado todo esto…

Sentado con la ropa del primo de la rubia de la cual estaba enamorado, con una toalla en su cabeza y comiendo unas galletas que ella le había ofrecido, también con algunos vendajes que ella le puso después de atenderlo al verlo herido.

Lo peor de todo era que aún no había podido decir más que tres palabras.

Se sentía como el idiota que era…un idiota muy suertudo por cierto.

-¿Dragneel-san verdad?-pregunto Lucy sentándose frente a él.

Su cuerpo se tensó y casi se atraganta al ver como la chica de sus sueños sabia su nombre…por dios tal vez no le era indiferente. La imagen de la chica besándolo después de salir del colegio llego a su mente en forma de fantasía, luego otra en la que se casaba con ella y otra en la que tenían hijos.

Se golpeó mentalmente diciéndose que después soñaría despierto y que no debería desaprovechar esa oportunidad única en la vida.

-hai-respondió en voz baja y Lucy sonrió en respuesta.

-¿eres el novio de Lissana-chan?-pregunto con alegría.

Todas las fantasías que tuvo con Lucy fueron cambiadas por fantasías suyas con Lissana y se puso azul del asco. Lissana era una chica muy linda, su mejor amiga y casi hermana…pensar en ella y el juntos era algo casi incesto.

-CLARO QUE NO-grito asustado sorprendiendo a Lucy y asustándola de paso.

Se insultó mentalmente haberle gritado e intento calmarse.

-e-ella es mi mejor amiga nada mas-aclaro eso para que no hubiera malos entendidos.

Lucy pareció haberlo comprendido y le volvió a sonreír.

Después de eso un silencio inundo en el lugar. Ninguno de ellos se veía y Natsu comenzó a sentir incomodo…esa oportunidad era una en un millón y él la estaba desaprovechando.

Vamos estúpido cerebro funciona.

-parece que la lluvia no se va a detener en un buen tiempo-comento él con nerviosismo.

Lucy lo vio confundida.

Él sudo nervioso.

La estúpida charla del clima cuando no se tiene nada más de que hablar…simplemente patético.

-también parece que está anocheciendo-murmuro la rubia preocupada viendo por la ventana como cada vez estaba más oscuro.

Él se quedó en silencio después de eso.

-creo que debería marcharme pronto-hablo después de unos minutos llamando la atención de Lucy.

Suspiro pensando en Happy su gato que debería tener hambre y su padre pronto se preocuparía.

Se puso de pie ante la mirada sorprendida de la rubia.

-si llego tarde se preocuparan por mí y además Happy debe tener hambre-

-entiendo-

Ambos caminaron a la salida mientras Lucy le tendía una bolsa con las ropas que el traía y un paraguas para que se cubriera de la lluvia.

Él la miro con sorpresa

-gracias por traer a Plue me hubiera gustado ayudarte más-

-tranquila Lucy-sempai las galletas estaban deliciosas-hablo el con una sonrisa.

Lucy por otra parte le miro sorprendida al ver como salía corriendo debajo de la lluvia.

Cuando la sombra del chico se perdió ella cayó al suelo con un sonrojo muy notorio en su rostro.

Le había hablado.

-kyahhhhh-chillo al estilo fan girl mientras saltaba de emoción.

Natsu realmente era el chico más mono que había conocido. Había esperado tanto tiempo poder hablarle que jamás imagino que el viniera a su propio departamento para hablarle y tras de todo traerle a su querido Plue que se había escapado hace dos días en un descuido de ella por andar soñando con cierto peli rosa.

No le importaba que el chico fuera menor que ella por un año y que fuera un problemático de primera como decía Erza.

Después de todo cuando ella se perdió el primer día que llego a Magnolia, él la había rescatado de unos tipos que querían asaltarla. Después de ese incidente donde el solamente le sonrió quedo perdidamente enamorad a de é.

Pero ahora ya le había hablado.

Podía morir de felicidad.

Se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue a la cocina dispuesta a cocinarle unas galletas de picante como Mirajane le había dicho que le gustaba al chico, mañana le hablaría como amigos y ahora que sabía que no era el novio de Lissana-chan podía decirle que fueran algún lado.

Por otra parte Plue solamente ladro contento de ver a su ama feliz.

* * *

Por otro lado en las calles de Magnolia llegando a su casa, Natsu algo mojado se percato de algo importante.

-¿las galletas eran de picante?-se dijo a si mismo confundido.

Alzo los hombros restándole importancia y sonrió como idiota…mañana le hablaría a Lucy nuevamente.

-yosh ya pronto será la boda-

Por qué él ya lo había decidido…Lucy Heartfilia sería su esposa y madre de sus hijos.

**Fin**

Espero les gustara esta pequeña historia que iba tomando forma mientras escribía.

Hasta pronto sexys lectores :*


End file.
